Speak Now
by writingluverr82
Summary: 'Don't get me wrong, I'm not the kind of person to barge in on the most important day in a girl's life, but he is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.'


_ At last I know what love is really like. -__Virgil_

Two hundred heads turned to face me, the girl wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a sweatshirt. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the kind of person to barge in on the most important day in a girl's life, but he is not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl.

"Annabeth, did you hear about Percy?" Thalia walked towards me holding the newspaper. I moved my blueprints forward as she handed me the paper. My heart broke when I saw Percy holding another girl on his lap, he smiled at the camera and she had her forehead rested against his cheek. I could feel tears burning in my eyes, but held them in.

"And your point is?" Thalia looked hurt by my remark. "I'm sorry it's just, I haven't saw Percy in a year, our breakup," A let a tear fall from my eye without Thalia seeing. "it was hard on me and apparently, he moves on fast." I shrugged, Thalia nodded, she could see the pain in my eyes and held me tight.

"I'm sorry, Anna. I knew you loved him. . .and still do." I sobbed harder. How could he have found someone so fast? I had barely dated in the last year.

"When is the wedding?" I tried saying but it came out more like "Wanishheweddig" but Thalia knew what I was saying.

"Annabeth," She pushed me away and held my shoulders. "It's today."

Later That Day

I couldn't believe Thalia talked me into this, it was a terrible idea. I snuck down the hallway, and I held my ear against the door. I could hear soft voices from the room, it was hard to make out.

"Liz, you look beautiful," An older voice spoke. I heard the clink of heels turn around, probably facing her mother.

"Don't I?" Liz said, I saw a hole in the door and looked through it. There stood her mother and three bridesmaids dressed in a dress that looked like a pastry found in a fancy coffee shop. "Thank God he didn't make me sign a pre-nup." Liz pulled at a stray hair. "I'll divorce him in a few months, and keep everything he owns." Her and her family all nodded and laughed. I pulled my eye away from the hole in the door, and then I slid down next to the door pulling my legs to my chest. I let myself cry for the first time. I was pulled out of my sobs by the doorknob rattling, I scrambled behind a tall flower pot. I peeked from behind it to see Liz and her family walk out of the door. A little girl no more than six held Liz's train.

"Jessica! That's stupid stay here!" I heard Liz yell to a bridesmaid. Right down the hall a man walked from a door, he mumbled and grumbled down the hall. I jogged to the door to find Percy standing fixing his tie. I looked into the mirror and saw me standing there.

"Annabeth," He let go of his tie, and turned around, staring at me with his mouth wide open. "Annabeth, what are you doing here?" He moved towards me holding his hands out. I shrugged unable to speak at the moment. Percy had changed since the last time I saw him, he had aged more than a 23-year-old should have. The bags under his eyes were noticeable, it looked like he hadn't shaved in days, and he was as white as a ghost.

"I needed to tell you something, I, uhm," My throat got dry and I stared at my feet. "Don't say yes," Was all I could say.

"What are you talking about?" Percy's eyebrow's scrunched.

"Don't say yes when the priest asks you to say 'I do' just don't." I paused to swallow the lump in my throat. "Let's run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door. Don't wait, or say a single vow. You need to hear me out, Liz doesn't love you. She wants your money. She doesn't love you," I paused holding my hands out and shrugged. "She doesn't love you like I did."

Unknown tears were flowing from my eyes. "And if you love me still, you'll believe me and meet me in the back of the church." I ran out leaving Percy to think, I couldn't believe I had just did that, but I had to. I had to make things right, I missed Percy and still loved him more than anything. I ran to the entrance of the chapel, a curtain was hanging from the ceiling I hid behind it watching. Percy walked into the church, dazed. I could tell he was thinking about everything I had said. He turned on his heels looking at the double doors at the end of the isle. The organ started to play something that sounded like The Wedding March, but mostly it sounded like a death march. A man dressed in a tacky blue tux opened the doors. Liz stood behind them giving a fake smile, with her arm in her father's. She floats down the aisle, like a pageant queen. I'm sure she was one, and probably still is. Percy looks at her with an undecided look, he no longer looks happy, probably because he wishes that was me right now. Liz reaches for Percy's hand, he hesitates, but takes hers. The priest begins saying the vows, and reading from the bible. Finally he says the line I was waiting for, "Speak now or forever hold you peace," Silence fills the room-everyone turns to look at each other, checking to make sure no one will ruin the wedding. I walk away from the curtain, with shaking hands and sweat forming on my forehead I say, "I do," I receive horrified looks from Liz's family and friends. "I object Percy, you can go ahead and forget everything I told you, but just know I'll…I'm here and I love you." I nodded and ran out.

I found myself sobbing, waiting for Percy. I had pulled my legs to my chest, mascara had smeared onto my jeans. "Annabeth," A soft husky voice whispered. I looked up to find Percy standing in front of me, his hands in his pockets. "I didn't do it," He crouched down to me and put his hands on my knees-holding his balance. "Baby, I didn't say the vows. I was going to, but…when you came here and talked to me. I remembered your laugh, your smile, I remembered everything about you and how much I had missed you, how stupid I was to break up with you after a stupid fight, and," He paused, smiling. "and how much I love you." His lips found mine, I felt whole again, like when Percy left I lost part of who I was. Out of breath, he unattached our lips-we sat there looking into each other's eyes. Percy pushed hair behind my ear, and pressed his forehead to mine. "I'm so glad you were around when he said speak now." I smiled as Percy pulled me closer to him_. I am not the kind of girl, who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion, but his is not the kind of boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl._ I smiled at the thought of him no longer marrying the wrong girl.

_A/N: Okay I know, it's not my best. But I loved Taylor Swift's new song, so I kinda had to make a story out of it.(: It's a little OOC, but I do a lot of those. Haha. Anyways R&R. –demigodgirl1_


End file.
